


redamancy.

by duelbraids



Series: blessedentia archives [3]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, fAM AU SHIT MAN, spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelbraids/pseuds/duelbraids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the act of loving in return</p>
            </blockquote>





	redamancy.

**Author's Note:**

> basically what I call the "happy family au," where tyrea is being raised with kallian and melia and everyone is slightly less miserable (still miserable tho)

     They’d never spoken about it, it just always was. They could breathe normally around each other, – only each other, any others were outsiders and could not be trusted with things as fragile as all three of their childish hearts – and like that they had found a safe place. Secret niches in the castle where no one could see tears rolling down another’s face, places where their yelling was diminished by oaken walls, where fond words ( _oh, I think you deserve the world._ ) are commonplace – and they become used to names, titles are shed at the door of these sanctums. 

      Sometimes, when they hid, they pretended to be children once again. It wasn’t like an Antiqua at all, to play pretend, to make believe that they were normal. They would talk about their hopes and dreams as if there was some other choice for them, as if they all were not stuck in the political world that their forefathers had built up around them – the only thing surrounding them was the blankets, and each other, laying back against the pillows on Kallian’s overly large bed ( this was one of their safe places, one of the places where they could put on the therapy of their little act. )

     “Tyrea, what do you want to do? When you are all… grown up?” The question would be so innocent, in any other context. If Melia was younger, if she just didn’t know – but she’s well aware of what goes on in this palace, how trapped they all were. All of them knew, what would you do, if you weren’t here?

     Tyrea seems to take pause, considering; perhaps she was not the most tact with her words, but this situation was so fragile, no one wished to tip the balance they’d made. “I think I would enjoy…” What did she like, Tyrea thought, “What if I was a teacher?” Her voice picked up a little volume, which she was oh so quick to silence; but Kallian snickers – grouchy Tyrea? A teacher? How funny. 

      “It is not funny, Kally.” Little Melia shifts a bit, to turn and admonish him. “I think Tyrea would be a wondrous teacher.” Much to Melia’s ignorance, Tyrea stuck her tongue out at Kallian in those few seconds, as if to say – See, Melia agress with me. 

     And he muttered, keeping his breath low, “She has certainly taught you some things.” A moment longer, and Kallian concedes, “Perhaps I was in a rush to judge.” 

     “Indeed you were, Kally.” Tyrea always had a certain way of saying that name – a genuine endearment, when spoken from Melia, but she always liked to twist it, for fun of course. ( She didn’t hate him, he didn’t hate her; they loved each other, in that way that siblings did. ) “But, what about you? Any lofty goals you’ve got?” 

     Topics he’d thought about, surely; Kallian was so much older, he’d had time to think his head off about being normal, about being away from this place, “– I have always had a fondness of exploring, and does that not sound fun? To gallivant across the Bionis?” 

      Tyrea’s turn; the young woman giggled, “You mean, you want to have adventures with _Al-vis?_ ” Disgustingly so, Kallian turned bright red, and it only made the little girl sandwiched in between her elder siblings giggle more. He looked so goofy for once, when all his life had been stoicism and looking cold and calculated ( for the people, he must look strong. ) 

      Little giggles still accentuate every word, and Melia must ask, “Would that make you happy, Kallian, if Alvis went on a grand adventure with you?” 

      It is silly, they all know this. To ask this question ( because they cannot entertain the notion of being people – they are shells at most, ghosts of empty personalities that used to exist. ) “Oh, I would love to.” He still answers, and is quick to amend his statement, “That is, if my lovely sisters would accompany us.” 

      “Well, that depends,” The eldest girl starts, “You would be just fine, with two _girls_ intruding on your relationship? I mean, surely you two want some privacy?” Tyrea winked – and in a very tiny moment, Kallian thanked all the stars that Melia was too young to understand what innuendos meant. 

       Instead, the girl interjects, “But Kally wants us there, Tyrea; you do, right?” Blue eyes look up at Kallian, perhaps a bit too sad looking for this conversation. 

        But does he? Their contact; it is more a thing that has been forced upon him by their ties; if Kallian cared little for his family, would he just leave? Let these little sisters try and fend for themselves? Antiquas cared more than they ever showed, perhaps this is a lesson all three would learn soon.  

                                   “I would never go anywhere without you two.”  


End file.
